Superboy or Superman?
by Sheldon6
Summary: Superman is having trouble expressing his feelings for the Dark Knight and during his trouble another rises up and rivals his feeling for the quiet man. Batman is left to choose between the two, weighing the pros and cons of his situation. Who will he choose? Or will he deny both and choose another? Multiple pairings. Yaoi. SupesxBatmanxSuperboy, Maybe more if people ask.
1. Feelings

**Warning:** This story will contain mature contents not suitable for children.  
There will be guyxguy in this story. If you do not agree with that then I advise you to leave now.

**Pairings:** SupermanxBatmanxSuperboy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, weapons, locations or ideas. They are owned by DC, not me.  
_

Mama always said to be truthful about how you felt, especially to someone you loved. But I guess she'd never imagined it would have been an unpredictable, anti-social _man_. A man who's world revolved around duty first, life second. A man who is always overlooked on the battle field, but the last one you'd see. A man where fun comes last. Were lives come before his own. A man who demands nothing for his good deeds. A loving man, unwilling to receive any in return.

Yes, the man I most respect, admire, and love is unreachable in my terms. He is so far above me that no matter how hard I try; even being able to fly, could never reach his level of devotion and honor. If obtainable would be the biggest prize. But that would most likely never happen, because even with all my strength and glory, I was just a guy . . . a colleague. And having to go through the pain of seeing him everyday and not confessing my deepest, darkest feelings for him is just as worse a burden.

So when the day came that I witnessed the exchange of glances, smiles and flirtatious feats from him and Wonder woman, I knew that my chances were slashed in half. It was time that I stepped up and overcome the barrier that was holding me back from declaring my feelings for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I was making my way to Batman's usual position at the Watch tower, I over heard a conversation between Wonder Woman and Black Canary. I just half listened in case they mentioned him. Just in case.

"So are you and Batman serious?" Black Canary mentioned to Wonder Women as if she wasn't interested.

"No! Of course not, why would you even think that me and him were together! I am strictly prohibited from meddling around with men, especially human men!" Wonder Women quickly stated to her defense.

"Geez, calm down I was just asking, I didn't say it was true." Black Canary rolled her eyes at the nervousness evident in Wonder Women's tone.

"I am calm! And this is the end of the conversation!" Wonder Women almost yelled as she exited the room just as The Flash entered.

The confusion written on his face asked the question whirling in his mind as he stopped mid-stride into the training room.

"Don't ask." sighed Canary.

"Wasn't going to." Flash whispered quickly.

So Wonder Women did have feelings for Batman! This was not good. This seriously hurt my chances. I had to get to the detective as soon as possible!

I sped down the corridors till I reached Batman's work station. I peeked inside and saw no one. Odd. He usually was there typing away at the keypad, working on something important, but he wasn't. I walked inside and saw no one there, not even in the shadows of the room.

"Are you looking for Batman?" Speak of the devil.

I turned around to be met with red, white and blue. Copycat. "Yeah, do you know where he is?" I asked with as little poison in my voice as I could muster.

"He's at Mount Justice, talking with the kids." She clarified, noting the odd tone in my usual friendly voice.

"Thanks." I waved quickly as I ran past her. I did _not_ want to deal with her right now.

As I reached the transporter I paused to reconsider. Superboy was most likely going to be there and that was another thing I didn't want to mess with now. My feet started to pace me back and forth as I thought out the consequences if I did go and if I didn't.

If I did I most likely would have to go through the awkwardness of having Superboy stare at me the whole time with those angry eyes. And hear him talk about me with his teammates about how bad I am for not talking to him and accepting him as an individual. Then having to turn him away as he confronted me for not being there and what not. Then having the other league members there give me discouraged looks for not being an appropriate role model for Superboy and yada yada yada. And worst of all, having Batman be ashamed of the way I act. Maybe this time it'll be different.

But if I don't go, then I will miss out on having the chance to talk to Batman privately on Earth and possibly finally getting the nerve to tell him how I felt about him all these years! Little set back's like Superboy's confrontations would be nothing in comparison. Being able to speak with Batman alone for once would be enough to get me through my week!

My mind has been set and I pressed the button to teleport me to Mount Justice. The thought of missing a moment with the Dark Knight alone was enough to decide the waring conflict in my head there and then. The rest was just going to have to figure itself out in the process.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Thoughts?


	2. Nervousness

**Sorry for the late post but all that is below is old talk from about two weeks ago, so just think of it as if I was speaking two weeks ago. Story matches up better.**

I finally watched The Dark Knight Rises today after what has felt like ten years! And it was everything I hoped it would be and more, because it made me cry a few times . . . but anyways great movie, if you haven't seen it, you need to go and watch it immediately before it leaves theaters! Only way to really enjoy a movie of this magnitude, in a theater. So go now! Not now . . . after you read this.

**Warning:** Yaoi, guyxguy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the DC Universe.

"I will not repeat myself." The concentrated voice of their dark superior announced sternly as a threat to any other contemplative argument awaiting to surface from the mouth of any other of the defiant children before him.

"B-but, what are we supposed to do in the mean time then!" Yelled Kidflash throwing his arms up in the air hunching over in defeat, as the elder man retreated towards the transporter.

Batman turned around to face the disappointed group once again; inwardly sighing in frustration. "Stay here and wait till a League member contacts you with additional orders." declared the dark knight as he turned on his heel to the transporter.

The children all hunched over in mock defeat, looking from one to the other.

_'Man this seriously is starting to get on my nerves how little faith they have in us!' _Artemis thought crossing her arms with a pouty look on her face.

_'Yeah, just when they start leading us to believe that we're "League Worthy" They shut us down again!'_ Wally interjected mimicking Artemis as he stood next to her with crossed arms.

_'Guys! You know why they don't send us on serious missions like this! It-'_

_'It's because were kids! They don't trust us!'_ Kid flash interrupted smacking a fist into an opened palm.

_'No! It's because they care about our safety!'_ Superboy explained telepathically, physically walking to the center of the circle spinning around to glance at each one of his teammates with all seriousness on his face. '_Even I understand that! And I don't even have a loving mentor to show me that on a daily basis!' _The boy tearfully stated looking towards the ground.

M'gann came over and rubbed him gently on the shoulders as the rest of the team looked elsewhere in shame at hearing the clones truthful words. Superboy was right, it made perfect sense. Their heads had just been clouded with envy and betrayal.

Dejectedly, all the attention in the room was turned via the teleporter assuming they would prey eyes on a departing bat, but instead were all stunned at the sight of red and blue exiting the teleporter. Connor's face went pale at the site of his better half entering the cave without even a glance towards the group of teens.

...

The renowned hero had his eyes honed in on one person in the room.

That one person whose attention was never stolen by the presence of the man of steel like everyone else he had encountered. But whose presence demanded and announced itself whenever he entered a room. Whose presence stole even the great Superman's attention without hesitation.

The Dark Knight was configuring a location on the holographic screen near the teleporter dock station. His fingers were typing away at the keyboard eyes never once shifting over to his fellow superior.

Superman sighed and crossed his arms over his broad chest whenever his beloved ignored his not so quiet stride towards his position. He stood there a moment before he summoned the courage to speak.

"Uh-Bru-Batman, can I speak to you? I have to tell you someth-"

"Is it important?" The hero interrupted still looking down at the screen.

Superman faltered a second and thought it over. Well it was important to him, but he wasn't sure if Batman would consider it of equal importance. Probably not, but it was to him . . . so that's all that really mattered.

"Yes."

". . ."

There was a long pause between them that even made the team of youngsters halt in motion and breathing. The Man of Steel himself held his breathe looking around confused unsure if he should speak. He looked over to where the children had froze in motion and noted that they all looked back at Clark with pleading eyes. Superman made a face when he heard the other man begin to speak.

"Well? I'm waiting." Batman declared impatiently, activating the transporter and turning towards Superman crossing his arms over his chest. All of his undivided attention directed towards the boy scout in front of him.

Suddenly the air in Superman's lungs began to come in and out heavily. The act of breathing became more laborious. He could feel his heart racing in his iron chest as he examined the contours of his colleagues face, lips then well toned body. He then looked away realizing what he was doing. His face lit up as he looked down towards the ground in shame. If Batman had noticed his gawking then what was the point of telling him how he felt?

...

Superboy's eye's flew open at the sight before him. He couldn't believe it! Superman! The good hearted, indestructible Superman was here! He had the gall to come in here and waste Batman's time like this!

Superboy waited with slitted eye's watching and listening in on what was so important that Superman had to come all the way to Mount Justice and make Batman drop everything he had planned just to listen to one problem the Great Man of Steel couldn't fix. The teen crossed his arms over his chest in frustration at the scenario playing out before him.

Then there it was.

_Was Superman?_ Connor blinked his eyes a few times making sure he wasn't just seeing things. The image was still in front of him. The honorable Superman crumbling to pieces whenever the Dark Knight payed complete attention to him. He couldn't, could not believe what he was seeing. _Did Superman? No. No!_ There was no mistaken it. The man had a blush on his cheeks that would make his cape proud. Connor could see the flushed hero's rapid heartbeat and hear the strong pumping of blood coursing through his veins.

The sound of a voice brought his attention back towards Superman's lips.

...

The hero looked up and breathed in deeply and let it all out quickly as he glanced over to where the superteens still stood like statues, anticipating the next few words that were going to leave his mouth. His eyes caught hold of Superboy's and the teens deadly stare bore holes into his retinas.

The Superior swallowed hard as he turned towards his friend, Superboy's image flashing repeatedly in his line of sight. He looked deep into where he thought Batman's eyes were and gently asked.

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"This fortress is very secured, no one will hear what you have to say."

Superman looked around and sighed in defeat looking down at his feet nervously.

"I-I mean, more private. . . Away from _them_." He whispered looking over at the awaiting sidekicks.

Batman looked to where the children stood and back at Clark squinting his eyes in thought as to why the conversation had to be so disclosed. He nodded and lead the way to a _safe_ place to talk.


End file.
